<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warum man sie nicht sehen kann by foxxbane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031387">warum man sie nicht sehen kann</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxbane/pseuds/foxxbane'>foxxbane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M, OR IS HE, Richard is an angel, Till is a demon, Till represents Aziraphale, and Richard is basically Crowley, doesn't make sense, it kinda does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxbane/pseuds/foxxbane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily ventures of the basket-weaving demon and the principality of amps. </p>
<p>p.s. the tags say it all</p>
<p>pps. no need to know anything about GO, really</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Kruspe &amp; Till Lindemann, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the definition of "felt cute, might delete later", it makes zero sense, sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an angel in Berlin is way more complicated than you may think. Apart from the obvious vastness of the city, there is just too much of…everything, really. There is no doubt that it is <em>much</em> easier to maintain the position of a demon in this peculiar vicinity. In Richard’s personal (not especially humble) opinion, it takes zero effort for his respected opposition to influence the residents of this city. And in no way does Richard think that the people of Berlin are specifically evil or hellish, God no. This city is just too fun and chaotic to follow the promulgations of the Holy Spirit.</p>
<p>Being an angel in Berlin is even more complicated when you stumble across one of your kin on your way to your rival's house. Richard cursed under his nose when his brother looked away. Mikael has been talking without a halt for almost twenty minutes now, which was categorically unacceptable for Richard – <em>he</em> was the one who talked and he couldn’t stand amateur conversationalists. Especially the ones that were supposed to be in Heaven, not in front of his shop in Berlin. But reality was brutal and Richard had to face it.</p>
<p>"And why do you do <em>that</em>?" the angel asked at last, waving towards Richard's hair squeamishly.</p>
<p>"Do what?" Richard pulled on his best I-don’t-get-the-reference face. It was truly a necessary tool that enabled him to negotiate with the other angels without getting into unnecessary scandals.</p>
<p>"The whole hair thing," the angel seemed uncomfortable to even talk about it – it was originally lighter, wasn’t it? And this dark look...I don’t think it fits our message right.</p>
<p>Richard managed to control the sudden urge to roll his eyes and felt proud about it. Well, his hair did seem to get some attention. Before this unfortunate encounter, he hadn’t had such an unexpected visit in a long time. It was usually him going back to the main office, bringing reports of his unique ventures and news about the opposition. And Richard may be arbitrary, but he isn't delusional, thus, he always changes his hair back to the <em>heavenly </em>order before going up – makes it lighter, gets rid of the gel, unleashes the waviness. Makes himself look pure and natural. And now, Mikael sees him wearing all black, hair colored black and styled into chaotic spikes. Richard mentally praises himself for dismissing the choker that morning.</p>
<p>"Oh, the hair, Lord, I’m truly sorry for my look today. It’s totally disgusting and immensely uncomfortable, but the things we do for Heaven’s glory, huh?" Richard answered and put his hands together, looking up towards the sky. That should work.</p>
<p>"How is it connected to your mission?" the angel seemed to be perplexed, suspicious, but ready to tolerate. Richard could definitely work with that. He looked around and gestured the angel to come closer.</p>
<p>"I am currently involved in a high-level operation that involves our opposition directly," Richard whispered, no soul could hear them and both of them knew it, but the angel seemed to be captivated enough, "even though it is a risky move, I decided that it was my duty to act, you know."</p>
<p>The angel tried to contain a confident, understanding look, but the shock in his eyes was clearly visible.</p>
<p>"What’s the operation? I must have heard of it, but there’s so much going on up there, impossible to keep everything in one’s vessel."</p>
<p>"The operation is very simple - infiltration of a group that has already been claimed by our opposition. We will eventually get them on our side, just like that, from under their noses!" Richard whispered eagerly, maintaining the intimate feeling of secrecy. Lying to an angel is probably the easiest thing on Earth. And Heaven. Not sure about Hell, though.</p>
<p>"Oh I see, that’s a good idea, I’ve thought about it before, probably left it in the suggestion box..." the second easiest thing on Earth for Richard is understanding when an angel was lying. Well, that is his job.</p>
<p>"Of course! That’s where I got my inspiration from." Richard didn’t even hesitate. If he hurries, he will be able to reach Till on time and seduce him to a very promising concert. "The targeted people, as the vast majority of this city, are victims of our opposition, which has been poisoning this place without any sense of adequacy. That’s why I’m dressed in this obscene costume. There is no hope of getting them on the right path directly, I need to abolish Satan’s influence from the inside."</p>
<p>Mikael tried to hide the annoyance from his face, but he did not succeed at it. Obviously, he didn’t like the fact that Richard, out of all of them, came up with such a stupid idea, which would look outstanding in the main office.</p>
<p>"That’s so courageous of you, getting into this filthy, sinful surroundings to fulfill our purpose... You are truly doing an excellent job here, nailing it!" he tapped him on the shoulder, trying to ignore the spikes of Richard’s new jacket.</p>
<p>"No, that’s my duty and that’s the least I can do," Richard reached out to shake his colleague’s hand and finally get back going. "now, you must forgive me, I have to go to one of the meetings organized by those sinners. I feel like I’m making progress, one of them started praying recently!"</p>
<p>"Oh, please, do continue, God Bless you on this path towards our victory!"</p>
<p>"God Bless <em>you.</em>"</p>
<p>Richard smiled the smile that Till called “the sated python”. Yes, Till had a particular description for every type of his smiles. There weren’t many of them and, after all, their “rivalry” did last for a millennia. And even though among them two Till <em>was</em> <em>an actual reptilian</em>, the demon claimed that it didn’t exclude the possibility of Richard looking like one, because, apparently, he did. Till didn’t usually open up about the details of his personal list, but a specific amount of fine Scotch did make him more talkative. That’s why the demon tried to stick to beer, most of the times.</p>
<p>Okay, he should definitely stop thinking about the demon and his stupid personalized lists so often. He was already late and it would make it even more difficult to separate Till from his beloved baskets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's not connected to the previous chapter directly, as i decided to make it more of a "random-short-episodes" type of a fic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was seriously going to delete this in the morning, but receiving kudos (thankyouverymuch) was very pleasant and ahoi, i gave it a chance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Till stared out of the shop's window with a blank expression. The hustling, chaotic view of Berlin seemed to be mocking him. He missed the woods. The demon preferred living in, no, <em>with</em> nature, feeling and absorbing its unique essence. It didn’t seem to bore him, even after all of the centuries. Naturally, there was no one to seduce and nothing to thwart in the comforting loneliness that the demon enjoyed so much, thus, he was forced to live in this abomination of a city. Any other demon would get ecstatic at the thought of working in Berlin – it was, truly, a paradise for the damned. But obviously, Till wasn’t any other demon. He was the type of a demon that chuckled skeptically every time this oxymoronic comparison crossed his mind, which happened quite often and sounded like an aggressive bark for the regular, naïve visitors of Richard’s shop, leaving them shook for a long time. Not everyone could hear the pure despair in his deep voice. Speaking of not everyone, there was, of course a positive side to living in Berlin. This side also happened to be impressively annoying and supporting at the same time, which amazed Till even after all the centuries of their rivalry – combining these two traits at such a high level of proficiency must be a natural talent of the holy. However, Till has met a lot of their kin and deep down he knew that this combination was unique of this particular angel. This "rivalry" helped him concentrate and stay focused on his mission in Berlin – due to competitive professionalism, of course. It was not that important that only the angel knew how to handle Till's mood swings. Not important, at all.</p><p>Well, he has been known for his fiery character for quite a long time now. And, what’s more interesting is that he’s considered to be one of the best representatives of Hell on Earth, out of all the branches. Considering the fact that he didn’t actually give a blessing about the sins, thwarting schemes and monthly reports, Till had a smug feeling of satisfaction. His working style could be described as professional improvising. For instance, Till accidentally created the very first firework – which he truly remembered to be already invented. After one of his custom reports, Hell praised his evil genius for spreading the wicked, wicked fires above the heads of ignorant Parisians, scaring all the hope away from their miserable souls. Till just nodded shortly in response.</p><p>The thing about his reports is…well. He has always been good with his words. In times of turmoil, Richard learned a trick for demon-handling - pulling out a piece of paper, a pen and just leaving this baffled creature be. After getting accustomed with the greatest minds, suggesting to Shakespeare that three hits of a knife are much more theatrical than just one, Till finally accepted the fact that it felt nice to express his deepest secrets and strangest emotions in simple words. He tended to write poetic reports with tons of weird, sometimes gross, comparisons and allegories, which were received by Hell rather positively. It would be surprising, but it was not, as Till knew for sure that his respected authorities had no idea about what poetry was, thus, they took everything literally and damned Till and his wicked, wicked methods. The demon always received compliments and awards with short nods, rather content with his truly horrendous imagination.</p><p>Apart from the constant poetry, Till enjoys basket-weaving, which Richard finds absolutely useless, but at the same time, perfect for such a restless soul. For Till, baskets were calming. He knew how to handle them right and he never ruined them. He also had the feeling that he ruined everything else that he touched, but that's another story.</p><p>Also, yes, he does tend to think about Richard a lot. Till didn’t think that he could be surprised by anything in this world after spending the entire millennia down here, but the angel always managed to stun him. Till shifted his glance towards his friend, who was polishing a guitar. Well, one of his numerous guitars. Richard owns a music shop with too many, seriously, too many amps and guitars and other musical stuff, but mostly amps. Probably because he hasn’t sold any of them since the renovation of this shop. His so-called customers have unconsciously accepted the role of the visitors to the world’s greatest amp-museum.</p><p>"I don’t understand, why do they keep coming? Nobody is inviting them!" The angel said when he felt Till coming back to Earth and started to tune the guitar, his handling was steady and caring, despite the annoyance.</p><p>"I can’t be sure, but maybe it has something to do with the logo “best amps in Berlin” right above your door and the existence of a few amp enthusiasts in Berlin?" Till suggested calmly. He knew he was entering the danger zone.</p><p>Richard eyed Till from his side of the table, annoyance in his eyes. Mixed with fondness, so everything was all right. For now.</p><p>"Aren’t they supposed to use this Tripadvisor thing…Google this and that, you know? They can’t even function like normal human beings, and you still wonder why I don’t want to see them at my home!"</p><p>"Your shop." Till corrected simultaneously.</p><p>Another sharp glance, now the fondness seemed to get annoyed as well. <em>Right, it’s that kind of a day. </em>Till sighed.</p><p>"Don’t you sigh at me, you know perfectly well that it’s not <em>just a shop.</em>" He looked rather insulted by Till's correction, which was sweet? Maybe.</p><p>"Get rid of the shop logo then, I don’t understand your problem. That’s more sensible than spending hours on writing angry Tripadvisor reviews about your own shop."</p><p>Now it was the time for a proper death stare. Plus, the angel gave up tuning. Well, Till knew it was coming. And of course, he knew why Richard kept the logo, despite getting terribly annoyed with the visitors. The concept of home was always quite a sensitive topic for the angel. He never wanted to stick to one place, never wanted to settle, kept running away to different places. That's why he spent decades in New York, which made Till crawl back into the woods and ignore Hell's messages for quite a long time. He was back now. He always came back here. The shop and the logo were just formalities. This place screamed Richard, and in Till’s opinion it was more than just home. Plus, it was a very comfortable place to get unconsciously drunk.</p><p>"Okay, okay, do whatever you want with the logo and your Tripadvisor, just don't..." Till didn't want to say it out loud, really, that was too much.</p><p>Richard eyed him for a long time, without blinking.</p><p>Till held his breath. Well, technically, he didn't need to breathe, but after assimilating with humans, he got used to it. It was calming.</p><p>The angel finally broke the eye contact and stood up, leaving the guitar behind and facing the window.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Soft, confident voice.</p><p>That sounded nice.</p><p>Till desperately needed to ruin the moment. "You know that you don't actually need to write the reviews by yourself, you can just miracle them."</p><p>"Oh, fuck off." Richard chuckled fondly and got back to his guitar.</p><p>That was nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is basically my first work, so i have no idea what i'm doing. i guess writing from till's perspective makes me melancholic</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whenever i get a stupid idea into my head i can't rest and ignore it, so, the idea of Richard-the-devilish-angel and Till-the-angelic-demon got unleashed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>